1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter, and more particularly, to an output current controller of the resonant power converter.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of power converters have been widely used to provide regulated voltage and current. In order to precisely control the output current, traditionally a current detection circuit and output control circuit is equipped at the output of the power converter. However, a considerable power loss is normally consumed due to the output current detection circuit, particularly as the output current is high-level. Besides, this output control circuit takes a space of the PCB (print circuit board) and increases the cost of the power converter. Thus it is desirable to provide a controller that combines with the output control circuit of the power converter for the output current control. The switching current of the power converter is normally smaller than the output current. Therefore, the power converter saves the power losses by the switching current control instead of the output current control. Furthermore, this controller can be combined with the output control circuit as one integrated circuit, which dramatically reduced the space and cost of the power converter.